Giddyup Buttercup (Fallout 4)
High Noon at the Gulch |edid =GiddyupButtercup |baseid = }} Giddyup Buttercup is a junk item in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76. The item was originally included in Fallout 3, marketed as "the ultimate in equestrian robotics" before the war. The Fallout 3 rendition featured white paint, while this version features yellow. Characteristics The Giddyup Buttercup is a rather small toy horse made of metal with peeling, well worn paint. It can be scrapped for parts, proving to be a plentiful source of screws and Steel. Various Giddyup Buttercup parts can also be found throughout the Commonwealth and Appalachia. Crafting ;Fallout 4 The Giddyup Buttercup can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: ;Fallout 76 The Giddyup Buttercup can be broken down into its individual components for use in crafting: Locations ''Fallout 4'' * Fourteen complete Giddyup Buttercups, including a unique oversized version, and numerous pieces can be found in the Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ. * Seven complete Giddyup Buttercups and pieces can be found in the Wilson Atomatoys factory. * One can be found in Erin's room in Vault 81. * One can be found in McDonough's bedroom in Diamond City. * One can be found near the water at Warwick homestead wearing a sailor's hat. * One can be found behind an advanced lock door in the Harbormaster Hotel. * One can be found in the third room of the quality assurance department of the General Atomics factory. * It may be sold by vendors selling junk, including Percy and Trashcan Carla. * Sold by settlements at the trading post. * One can be found in Waves Crest Orphanage. * At least 3 can be found in Dry Rock Gulch at Nuka-World. ''Fallout 76'' * Two on a trailer between Appalachian Antiques and Thunder Mountain substation TM-02. An invisible barrier sits between ground level and them so jumping is required. * Overlook cabin - In the children's playroom. * Bolton Greens - Upstairs in the bedroom. * The Whitespring Resort - Next to the Christmas tree in the toy store. * Treehouse village - In the westernmost treehouse, beside a deckchair. * Sunnytop Ski Lanes base lodge - In a cage on the upper level. * Vault-Tec University - In the Young Dweller Development classroom. Related quests * Giddyup 'n Go * High Noon at the Gulch Notes * A unique variant can be obtained from Arlen Glass after returning Marlene's holotape, found in Wilson Atomatoys Corporate HQ. * It is too heavy to lift despite the fact that the player character is able to carry them in their inventory. In a settlement however, one can move dropped Buttercups around through the build interface. * In Fallout 4, the various Giddyup Buttercup parts do not provide the same amount of scrap materials as a complete Giddyup Buttercup. A complete Buttercup provides 4 springs, 3 gears, 4 screws, and 5 steel with a weight of eight pounds. A head, body, two front legs, and two rear legs yields 12 springs, 8 gears, 2 screws, and 8 steel with a combined weight of ten pounds. Note that if the front and rear leg were counted as a pair of legs each, even though the model is clearly a single leg, then the totals are closer, with 8 springs, 4 gear, 2 screws, and 6 steel with a combined weight of eight pounds. Gallery Fo4 Giddyup Buttercup ad.png|Giddyup Buttercup toy ad Fo4giddyup.png|A Giddyup Buttercup as seen in a room in Vault 81 Category:Fallout 4 junk items Category:Fallout 76 junk items ru:Робопони «Лютик» (Fallout 4) uk:Робопоні «Лютик» (Fallout 4)